Japanese films released in 1977
Japanese Movie Database lists 410 films released in Japan during 1977. Releases not listed by JMDb include the US-Japanese co-production, The Last Dinosaur. January * 1977-01-11 (女高生性の乱れ) Eiga (早坂絋) * 1977-01-22 (タクシー野郎　夜の淫花) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-01-22 (恋人セックス交換) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-01-22 (やくざ戦争　日本の首領) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1977-01-22 (毒婦お伝と首切り浅) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1977-01-22 (アラスカ物語) Eiga (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1977-01-22 Rape! 13th Hour (レイプ２５時　暴姦 - Rape! 25-ji bōkan) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1977-01-22 Tissue Paper By the Geisha's Pillow (四畳半芸者の枕紙 - Yojōhan geisha no makuragami) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-01 (不倫一族) コーホーフィルム (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1977-01 (猟奇薔薇奴隷) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-01 (セックス・ゼミ　夢魔のうめき) Eiga (Yū Kurata) * 1977-01 (恍惚アパート　悶々時代) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1977-01 (セックスドキュメント　特写！悶絶) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-01 (虐待奴隷妻) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1977-01 (女刑御禁制百年) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1977-01 (痴漢ワイセツ団地) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-01 (痴漢夜行列車) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-01 (初夜の指) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-01 (恥態覗き) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1977-01 (痴漢地帯) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) February * 1977-02-01 (ドキュメントポルノ　痴漢を剥ぐ) Pro (Tadashi Yoyogi) * 1977-02-01 (女子社員　強烈な性戯) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1977-02-01 (肉欲の昼下り) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1977-02-01 Painful Bliss!! Final Twist or Erotic Ecstasy: Sexual Sensations or The Peculiar Triangle (悶絶！！どんでん返し - Monzetsu: Donden gaeshi) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1977-02-11 (激殺！邪道拳) Noda) * [1977-02-11 (大奥浮世風呂) Tōei (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1977-02-11 (青春の門　自立篇) Tōhō (Kirio Urayama) * 1977-02-12 (セミドキュメント　絶淫) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-02-12 (子種入用　お腹貸します) Eiga (早坂絋) * 1977-02-12 (おんな(秘)発情度) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1977-02-14 (わんぱくパック　まなつのよるのゆめ) 青銅プロ (Tai Katō) * 1977-02-19 (車椅子の青春) ありのまま舎 (Michiyoshi Aizawa) * 1977-02-20 (歌麿　夢と知りせば) Jissoji) * [1977-02-22 (ピンク性狂宴) Eiga (名和三平) * 1977-02-22 Erotic Diary of an Office Lady or Office Lady Lusty Journal: "Ah, There's Something Inside Me!" (ＯＬ官能日記　あァ！私の中で - OL kanno nikki: Ah! Watashi no naka de) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1977-02-23 (日本国刑法第１７７条　強姦罪) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1977-02-23 (女高生トリオ　性感試験) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1977-02-23 Beauty's Exotic Dance - Torture! (発禁本「美人乱舞」より　責める！ - Hakkinbon bijin ranbu yori: Semeru!) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1977-02-26 (錆びた炎) (Masahisa Sadanaga) * [1977-02-26 (ピラニア軍団　ダボシャツの天) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1977-02-26 (北陸代理戦争) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1977-02 (深夜の美人局　あなたまかせ) Taka (Eiji Katsura) * 1977-02 (ポルノ探訪　日本の春話) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1977-02 (ネオン街の罠　夜の履歴書) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1977-02 (残酷人肉私刑) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-02 (売春グループ　花の予備軍) Shintōhō (Mitsuo Ueda) * 1977-02 (淫乱な指) Matsumoto) * [1977-02 (人妻荒し) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-02 (暴行現場) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) March * 1977-03-04 (変態婦人科医) Movie (早坂絋) * 1977-03-04 (密林の淫獣) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-03-05 (未亡人下宿　いろ色教えます) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-03-05 Koichiro Uno's Yummy and Meaty (宇能鴻一郎のむちむちぷりん - Uno Kōichirō no muchimuchi purin) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1977-03-05 Rape Frenzy: Five Minutes Before Graduation (卒業五分前　群姦 リンチ - Sotsugyō go-fun mae: Gunkan lynch) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1977-03-11 (薄墨の桜) 藤プロ (Sumiko Haneda) * 1977-03-15 (不連続殺人事件) / ATG (Chuusei Sone) * 1977-03-15 (日本人のへそ) Sugawa)プロ / ATG (Eizō Sugawa) * 1977-03-15 (愛慾の落し穴) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-03-15 (性技乱れ咲き) Eiga (名和三平) * 1977-03-17 (竹山ひとり旅) / ジャンジャン (Kaneto Shindō) * 1977-03-19 (大鉄人　１７) Yamada) * [1977-03-19 (一休さん　ちえくらべ) ＮＥＴ (Akinori Ōrai) * 1977-03-19 (超電磁ロボ　コンバトラーＶ) / Tōei Animation (Kazuo Terada) * 1977-03-19 (まんが日本昔ばなし　"桃太郎") / 毎日放送 (Takao Kodama) * 1977-03-19 (憧憬) (Kōichi Saitō) * [1977-03-19 (美女放浪記) / 田辺エージェンシー (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1977-03-19 (ジャイアンツのこども野球教室) Tōei (Michio Fukushima) * 1977-03-19 (世界名作童話　白鳥の王子) Animation (Nobutaka Nishizawa) * 1977-03-19 (野球狂の詩) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1977-03-19 (嗚呼！！花の応援団　男涙の親衛隊) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1977-03-19 (ドカベン) / Fuji TV (Mitsunobu Hiroyoshi / Eiji Okabe) * 1977-03-19 (円盤戦争バンキッド) 日本テレビ (Takeji Hidaka) * 1977-03-19 (巨人軍物語進め！！栄光へ) 日本映画新社 (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1977-03-19 (ヤッターマン) 竜の子プロ 作画監督：田中英二) * 1977-03-26 (はだしのゲン　涙の爆発) / 共同映画 (Tengo Yamada) * 1977-03-26 (あしたの火花) / 共同映画株...　(Yūten Tachibana) * [1977-03-26 (花の盛りの女子大生　性ハンター競べ) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1977-03-28 (鬼太鼓座に青春を賭けた無名のランナー) 鬼太鼓座 (Shin Koizumi) * 1977-03 (バラの花とジョー) Film (Takashi Yanase) * 1977-03 (デルタの掟　夜のアレを射て) Taka (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1977-03 (濡れ濡れアウトロー　残酷性春) Taka (Eiji Katsura) * 1977-03 (禁断の情事) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1977-03 (私は誘拐されました　女体実験) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-03 (人妻の３時　誘惑のしたたり) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-03 (モーレツ女　新婚性地獄) Eiga (Yū Kurata) * 1977-03 (赤い性　暴行傷害) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1977-03 (脱獄犯　皆殺しの欲情) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1977-03 (痴漢豆泥棒) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-03 (蕾を犯す！) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-03 (制服犯し) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-03 (痴漢魔) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1977-03 (浮気妻暴行) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) April * 1977-04-01 (我熱地帯) 高田一彦 * 1977-04-02 (悪魔の手毬唄) Tōhō (Kon Ichikawa) * 1977-04-05 (好色夫人の淫慾) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1977-04-05 (性の転落と幸福) Eiga (Masayoshi Nogami) * 1977-04-08 (女獄門帖　引き裂かれた尼僧) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1977-04-08 (新宿酔いどれ番地　人斬り鉄) Tōei (Yutaka Kohira) * 1977-04-09 (絶品つぼ合わせ) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-04-09 ((秘)温泉　岩風呂の情事) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1977-04-09 (赤い花弁が濡れる) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-04-09 (トンニャット・ベトナム) Union / 日本電波ニュース社 / Nikkatsu (Naoki Katagiri) * 1977-04-11 (世界人民に告ぐ！) Okamoto)プロ / 記録映画「世界人... (Yoshihiko Okamoto) * 1977-04-16 (鯨線上の奥方) アスベスト館 (若井久史) * 1977-04-23 In the Realm of Sex (性と愛のコリーダ - Sei to ai no koriida) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1977-04-23 Dannoura Pillow War (壇の浦夜枕合戦記 - Dannoura yomakura kassenki) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1977-04-26 (絶倫性天国　一夫多妻) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1977-04-26 (狼に狙われた牝めす雌) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-04-29 (恋人岬) (Katsumi Nishikawa) * [1977-04-29 (突然、嵐のように) / バーニングプロ (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1977-04-29 Legend of Dinosaurs and Monster Birds (恐竜　怪鳥の伝説 - Kyōryū: Kaichō no densetsu) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1977-04-29 (ドカベン) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1977-04-29 (池沢さとしと世界のスーパーカー) Tōei (Hideki Fukamachi) * 1977-04-29 (青年の樹) Tōhō (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1977-04-29 (若い人) / サンミュージック (Yoshisuke Kawasaki) * 1977-04 (先天性　色欲女集団) Taka (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1977-04 (ＯＬの秘戯　うずきの季節) Pro (東一) * 1977-04 (秘曲　津軽尺八後家) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1977-04 (課外(秘)売春) Eiga (Yū Kurata) * 1977-04 (ある女教師　禁じられた遊び) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-04 (ポルノ向う三軒両隣り　おさわり横丁) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-04 (人妻・ＯＬ・女高生　誘拐) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-04 (痴漢身体検査) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-04 (淫らな制服) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1977-04 (痴姦犯し) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-04 (覗き暴行) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) May * 1977-05-02 (ミッドナイト・シンデレラ) '６９ (Ken'ichi Obana) * 1977-05-06 (変態性慾魔) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-05-07 (淫婦悶え泣き) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1977-05-07 (女子大学(秘)レポート　肉体入学式) Pro (Tadashi Yoyogi) * 1977-05-12 (奇病) Nakamura * 1977-05-12 (休憩) Tanikawa * 1977-05-14 (空手バカ一代) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1977-05-15 (僕は天使ぢゃないよ) 芽璃懺堂 (Morio Ogata) * 1977-05-18 (記録・授業　－人間について　Ｉ部・ＩＩ部) グループ現代 (Tetsuo Shinomiya) * 1977-05-19 (プレパラート) 居田伊佐雄 * 1977-05-21 (ドキュメントポルノ　覗きさわり魔) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-05-21 (雨のめぐり逢い) / Shōchiku (Takashi Nomura) * 1977-05-21 (悲愁物語) / Shōchiku (Seijun Suzuki) * 1977-05-21 Girl's Pleasure: Man Hunting (横須賀男狩り　少女・悦楽 - Yokosuka otoko-gari: Shōjo kairaku) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1977-05-21 Wet and Crying: Based on Aiko Nakayama's School of Widows (中山あい子「未亡人学校」より　濡れて泣く - Nakayama Aiko "Mibōjin gakkō" yori: Nurete naku) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1977-05-26 (金髪性感地帯) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1977-05-26 (彼奴はスゴく大きいぞ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-05-28 (日本の仁義) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1977-05-28 (演歌で綴る　任侠の系譜) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1977-05-28 (俺の空) / 東京ムービー新社 (Shōji Matsumoto) * 1977-05-28 (白熱) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1977-05 (女高生の遊戯) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-05 (日本悪憎性史) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1977-05 (FLESH MARKETS　国際肉体市場) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1977-05 (痴情学園) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1977-05 (強烈トルコ人力車) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-05 (痴漢透明人間) Shintōhō (Kōji Seki) * 1977-05 (売春午前零時) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-05 (暴行燗熟未亡人) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1977-05 (日本残虐女拷問) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-05 (強欲暴姦魔) 青年群像 (早坂絋) * 1977-05 (制服　うら門犯し) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1977-05 (痴漢しびれ) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-05 (暴姦魔) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) June * 1977-06-02 (ギンノツバサ　ＯＮ　パート１) 広瀬忠司 * 1977-06-02 (千代治絶唱　記録映画) 川野真 * 1977-06-04 (セミドキュメント　処女失神) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1977-06-04 (八甲田山) / Tōhō / シナノ企画 (Shirō Moritani) * [1977-06-04 (暗い部屋のロミオとジュリエット) 東京造形大学中川ゼミナール *中川邦彦 / １ / 岩月紀子 / 山本満也 / 保谷篤彦 / 渡辺光次) * 1977-06-04 (ホテル強制わいせつ事件　犯して！) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1977-06-04 Fairy in a Cage or Woman in a Cage (檻の中の妖精 - Ori no naka no yōsei) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1977-06-04 (夜あるいはなにものかへの註) 千秋健 * 1977-06-07 (痴漢女色狂) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1977-06-14 (マルドロールの歌) 映画実験室人力飛行機舎 (Shūji Terayama) * 1977-06-14 (一寸法師を記述する試み) 映画実験室人力飛行機舎 (Shūji Terayama) * 1977-06-14 (二頭女－映画の影) 映画実験室人力飛行機舎 (Shūji Terayama) * 1977-06-14 (消ゴム) 映画実験室人力飛行機舎 (Shūji Terayama) * 1977-06-15 (ハートブレイクなんかへっちゃら) Union (竹島将) * 1977-06-15 (くずれる沼) 野田真吉 * 1977-06-17 (女子大生　(秘)ピンクレディ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-06-18 (江戸川乱歩の陰獣) (Tai Katō) * [1977-06-18 (犬神の悪霊) Tōei (Shun'ya Itō) * 1977-06-18 New Female Prisoner Scorpion: Special Cellblock X (新女囚さそり　特殊房Ｘ - Shin joshū sasori: Tokushu-bō X) Tōei (Yutaka Kohira) * 1977-06-22 (アクマストキングIII　特効任侠自衛隊　ATTACK★GANG ARMY) 騒動社 (Tetsuto Hijikata) * 1977-06-25 ((秘)暴力性犯罪) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1977-06-25 (聖母観音大菩薩) Productions / ATG (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1977-06-25 (むれむれ女子大生) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1977-06-25 (「市井」より　本番) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-06-27 (望郷の詩　民族はどう生きるのか) 龍プロ (龍伸之助) * 1977-06-28 (熟れた夫人の乱れ咲き) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-06-29 (夢子惨死) 風龍夢企画 (Shun'ichi Nagasaki) * 1977-06 (好色女子大生　あげちゃいたい！) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1977-06 (悪戯日記　濡れはじめ) Pro (宗豊) * 1977-06 (ポルノ向う三軒両隣り　夜這い横丁) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-06 (人妻を犯す！) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-06 (濡れて新宿　売春母娘) Shintōhō (Ai Okamoto) * 1977-06 (制服初開) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-06 (痴漢山) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1977-06 (暴行犯罪帖) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) July * 1977-07-02 (ドーベルマン刑事) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1977-07-02 (ビューティ・ペア　真赤な青春) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1977-07-08 (好色女子学生　道貞男遊び) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1977-07-08 (青い山脈性キャンプ) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1977-07-09 (新妻ののけぞり) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-07-09 (おさわりサロン　おしぼりでお待ちします) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1977-07-09 (実録不良少女　姦) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1977-07-16 (季節風) / ＮＰプロ　(Kōichi Saitō) * [1977-07-16 (愛情の設計) / サンミュージック (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1977-07-17 (大鉄人　１７　空中戦艦) * [1977-07-17 (キャンディ・キャンディ) / Tōei Animation (Endō Yūji) * 1977-07-17 (ジャッカー電撃隊) Tōei (Atsuo Okunaka) * 1977-07-17 (惑星ロボ　ダンガードＡ対昆虫ロボット軍団) Animation (Teruo Ishii / (Masayuki Akehi) * 1977-07-17 (あらいぐまラスカル) Endō)/ (Hiroshi Saitō) * [1977-07-17 (ドカベン　甲子園への道) 日本アニメーション (Mitsunobu Hiroyoshi / Eiji Okabe) * 1977-07-19 (絶倫山男恋の掛け橋) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-07-23 (セミドキュメント　制服売春 白い乳房) Pro (Tadashi Yoyogi) * 1977-07-23 (団地妻　雨やどりの情事) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-07-23 (夜這い海女) Nikkatsu (Atsushi Fujiura * 1977-07-29 (私はフリーセックスよ　女の快感) Eiga (Seiji Izumi) * 1977-07-29 (男好きな女は　一発で勝負する) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-07-30 (泥だらけの純情) / ホリプロ / ホリ企画制作 (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1977-07-30 House (ハウス - Hausu) Tōhō (Nobuhiko Ōbayashi) * 1977-07-30 (ねむの木の詩がきこえる) 有限会社「ねむの木」 (Mariko Miyagi) * 1977-07 (実録スワッピング) Taka (Eiji Katsura) * 1977-07 (ＯＨ！先天性痴漢) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1977-07 (悪女の数え唄) Pro (Hideo Sano) * 1977-07 Female Sacrifice ((秘)女郎生贄 - Maru hadaka: Jorō ikenie) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-07 (ワイド・ドキュメント　犯し魔) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-07 (女高生(秘)修学旅行) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-07 New Bride Attack (新妻を襲う - Niizuma o osou) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara)Note: JMDb gives the release date for New Bride Attack as July 1977, however another website gives the film's debut as September 12, 1977 in the Ginza underground. ("走れ、映画よ！ 2000 (1977～1978）" "新妻を襲う... ＮＰ葵映画／新東宝興業... （１９７７．９．１２　　銀座・地球座）" * 1977-07 (痴漢柔道部) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-07 ("痴漢ですよ") Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1977-07 (強かん願望) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1977-07 (覗きせい感) Pro (Jirō Hidari) August * 1977-08-01 (闇の中のよるべなき戦争) うちぶれ派 (Yoshihiro Hagiwara) * 1977-08-06 (宇宙戦艦ヤマト) オフィス・アカデミー (Toshio Masuda) * 1977-08-06 (それゆけ痴漢) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-08-06 Tora-san 19: Tora-san Meets His Lordship or Tora-san and a Lord (男はつらいよ　寅次郎と殿様 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajirō to Tonosama) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1977-08-06 (坊っちゃん) / 文学座 (Yōichi Maeda) * 1977-08-06 (サーキットの狼) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1977-08-06 (トラック野郎　度胸一番星) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1977-08-06 (宇能鴻一郎の上と下) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1977-08-06 Female Convict 101: Sucks (女囚１０１　しゃぶる - Joshū 101: Shaburu) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1977-08-09 (獣色母娘) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1977-08-20 (蛇淫の精魂) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa - as Kazuhisa Ogawa / (吾妻天竜) * 1977-08-20 Lady Chatterley in Tokyo (東京チャタレー夫人 - Tōkyō Chatterly Fujin) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1977-08-20 (夢野久作の少女地獄) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1977-08-25 (先生のつうしんぼ) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1977-08-26 (のこされた翼) 薄井正 * 1977-08-27 (仁義の抗争) Tōei (Akinori Matsuo) * 1977-08-27 (獄門島) Tōhō (Kon Ichikawa) * 1977-08-30 (痴漢のぞき窓) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1977-08-30 (痴漢覗きの極秘) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-08-30 (野ばら) 東京中央プロ (Katsuo Takahashi) * 1977-08 (にっぽん夜這い祭り) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1977-08 (ポルノ向う三軒両隣り　痴漢横丁) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-08 (恐怖！女高生　不良暴行集団) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-08 Pervert's Medical School or Perverted Med School (痴漢性医学部 - Chikansei igakubu) Shintōhō (Genji Nakamura) * 1977-08 Prohibited in Japan: Female Trafficking or Prohibition in Japan: Female Trafficking (日本御禁制　女人売買 - Nihon gokinsei: Nyonin baibai) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1977-08 (快楽痴漢バス) 青年群像 (早坂絋) * 1977-08 (婚約色魔) Matsumoto) * [1977-08 (性愛犯) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-08 (痴漢責め) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1977-08 (情欲責め) Cinema (荻碧) September * 1977-09-03 (主婦売春グループ　濡れた淫婦) Pro (Seiji Izumi) * 1977-09-03 (らしゃめん) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1977-09-03 (襲られる) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1977-09-03 (女子大生　ひと夏の経験) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1977-09-07 (美しき玩具たち) Aoyama) * [1977-09-08 (言葉が胸につかえて) Sakurai * 1977-09-10 (小さなジャンボ) Yanase / 平田敏夫 / Masami Hata) * [1977-09-10 (ボク、走りたい！) Okamoto) * [1977-09-10 (モーテル性実態) Eiga (Seiji Izumi) * 1977-09-10 The Last Dinosaur (極底探検船　ポーラ・ボーラ - Kyokutei tankensen Pōra-Bōra) / Rankin Bass (Alex Grasshoff / Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1977-09-11 (遠い一本の道) / 国鉄労働組合 (Sachiko Hidari) * 1977-09-14 (三里塚　五月の空　里のかよい路) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1977-09-15 (ゴルゴ１３　九竜の首) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1977-09-15 (世界の戦略兵器) Video (Tadashi Nozawa) * 1977-09-17 (未亡人下宿　下もかします四畳半) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-09-17 (世紀の真剣勝負　史上最強の空手　結集編) 三協映画 (Shūji Gotō) * 1977-09-17 (新宿馬鹿物語) (Yūsuke Watanabe) * [1977-09-17 (若妻日記　悶える) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1977-09-17 (新宿乱れ街　いくまで待って) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1977-09-17 (黒木太郎の愛と冒険) / ATG (Azuma Morisaki) * 1977-09-19 (フィルムレポート第二集　差別と権力犯罪　－これでも石川さんが犯人か－) / 福田元彦 / 小島茂 * [1977-09-20 (秘境　夜這い村) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1977-09-24 (白い沈黙) デラシネ (今村利明) * 1977-09-30 (邪性のからみ合い) Eiga (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1977-09-30 (詩雨おばさん) / 李学仁 * 1977-09-30 (風の別れ) 薄井正 * 1977-09 (官能女体責め) プロ77 (Jun Sagano) * 1977-09 (まぶしい(秘)体験　犯される) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1977-09 (ＯＬの休日　ひだのみだれ) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-09 (ポルノはつらいよ　女の姫貝) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-09 (日本性風俗史　本番地帯) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-09 (ある女教師　夜間授業) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-09 (強烈トルコ昇天責め) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-09 (恥かしめる) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1977-09 (痴漢日本(禁)旅行) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-09 (痴漢しずく) (Satoru Kobayashi) * [1977-09 (初開犯し) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-09 (濡れる制服) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) October * 1977-10-01 (セミドキュメント　処女痴態) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1977-10-01 (幸福の黄色いハンカチ) (Yōji Yamada) * [1977-10-01 (ボクサー) Tōei (Shūji Terayama) * 1977-10-01 (地獄の天使　紅い爆音 - Jigoku no tenshi: Akai bakuon) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1977-10-01 Erotic Campus: Rape Reception (エロス学園　感度ばつぐん - Eros gakuen: Kando batsugun) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1977-10-01 Fascination: Portrait of a Lady (幻想夫人絵図 - Gensō fujin ezu) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1977-10-03 (土塞の森) 二輪舎 (Naoki Shimizu) * 1977-10-05 (最後の丸木舟) 群像舎 (Masanori Iwasaki) * 1977-10-08 (人間の証明) 角川春樹事務所 (Jun'ya Satō) * 1977-10-08 (山上伊太郎ここに眠る) 夢野京太郎 * 1977-10-10 (セックス急転) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-10-14 (光の中に子供たちがいる　第三部) 総合社 (大野松雄 / 米本尚之助) * 1977-10-15 (西陣心中) / ATG (Yōichi Takabayashi) * 1977-10-15 (悶絶高級トルコ　純ナマ洗い) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1977-10-15 Secret Honeymoon: Rape Train ((秘)ハネムーン　暴行列車 - Maruhi honeymoon: Bōkō ressha) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1977-10-15 (昼下りの情事　すすり泣き) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1977-10-20 (淫蕩少女の告白) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-10-20 (非行女高生　初体験) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1977-10-20 (スゥイング・アンソロジー) * [1977-10-22 (杳子) Ban) * [1977-10-22 (衝撃の世界死刑史) Tōei (Kan Mukai) * 1977-10-22 (好色源平絵巻) Tōei (深尾道典) * 1977-10-22 (発情痴帯) Tōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1977-10-25 (回想録) 岡部プロ (Michio Okabe) * 1977-10-27 (タウン、スケープ・７「キャッツ・アイ」、８「星」、 １０「ＲＯＯＭ」) かわなかのぶひろ * 1977-10-29 (ＬＯＮＧ　ＧＯＯＤ－ＢＹ) 映画工房"夜行虫" (Hideyuki Kawai) * 1977-10-29 (あすも夕やけ) / 埼玉映画文化協会 (Seijirō Kōyama) * 1977-10-29 Village of Eight Gravestones or Village of the Eight Tombs (八つ墓村) (Yoshitarō Nomura) * [1977-10-29 (日本の首領　野望篇) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1977-10-29 (姿三四郎) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1977-10-29 Female Teacher or Woman Teacher or School Mistress (女教師 - Onna kyōshi) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1977-10-29 Devil in the Flesh (肉体の悪魔 - Nikutai no akuma) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-10-30 (うりならまんせい) 無明舎 (Tetsuo Yamatani) * 1977-10-31 (ダンプ野郎　好色スケバン) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1977-10-31 (白衣の淫舞) Eiga (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1977-10 (処女の仮免許　試し乗り) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1977-10 (女教師 夏子　華麗なる歌) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-10 (女犯魔) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1977-10 (ぶちこむ！) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-10 (痴漢透明人間 女・女・女 PART II) Shintōhō (Kōji Seki) * 1977-10 (変態性欲) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-10 (蕾を殺る) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1977-10 (強姦) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-10 (指責め) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1977-10 (制服暴漢魔) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) November * 1977-11-02 (青春の片隅に) 関東学院大映研 (Kazuo Kudō) * 1977-11-10 (父) 川上勝晤 * 1977-11-11 (ダイナマイト　性ジャングル) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1977-11-12 (異常性欲魔) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1977-11-12 (東京ネオン地帯　女性自身でご指導いたします) Pro (Tadashi Yoyogi) * 1977-11-19 (処女監禁) Tōei (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1977-11-19 (はなれ瞽女おりん) 表現社 (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1977-11-22 (高校大パニック) 狂映舎 (石井聰互 / 大屋龍二) * 1977-11-22 (変態結婚) Kikaku (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-11-23 (牧野物語　養蚕篇　－映画のための映画－) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1977-11-26 (昌子・淳子・百恵 涙の卒業式　出発) ホリ企画制作 (Masayoshi Nemoto) * 1977-11-26 (瞳の中の訪問者) ホリ企画制作 (Nobuhiko Ōbayashi) * 1977-11-26 (痴女昇天) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1977-11-26 (女子大生　(秘)ＳＥＸ診断) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1977-11-26 Apartment Wife: Violated Skin (団地妻　犯された肌 - Danchizuma: Okasareta hada) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1977-11 (美貌ＯＬ　金曜日の匂い) Pro (東一) * 1977-11 (魔性婦人) Pro (宗豊) * 1977-11 (暴行ポルノ　虐る) Eiga (Yū Kurata) * 1977-11 (ポルノ向う三軒両隣り　連れ込みアパート) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-11 (好色夜泣き未亡人　ぬれる) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1977-11 (女子学生を襲う) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-11 (谷ナオミ　縛る！) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-11 (ラブホテル　舐める) 青年群像 (Jirō Karasawa) * 1977-11 (痴漢手さぐり) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1977-11 (覗きぬれぬれ) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1977-11 (婦女姦) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1977-11 (裂け目を狙え) 東洋フィルム (Noboru Daimon) December * 1977-12-01 (新巨人の星) Movie / よみうりテレビ (Tetsuo Imasawa)/ Minoru Okazaki / Satoshi Desaki) * 1977-12-01 (ＢＩＧ－１物語　王貞治) / 東京読売巨人軍 (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1977-12-03 (女泣かせの四十八態) Eiga (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1977-12-03 (女子大生セックス・アニマル) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1977-12-03 (アスファルトにねむる) 桂田真奈 * 1977-12-04 (赤鼻のトナカイ　ルドルフ物語) / ビデオ東京　アーサー・ランキンジュニア * 1977-12-05 (誰かが横丁を曲ろうとしている) 多摩芸術学院 (Kaoru Ogura) * 1977-12-07 (日没の印象) 鈴木志郎康 * 1977-12-07 (草の影を刈る) 鈴木志郎康 * 1977-12-10 (主婦売春　男好きの女) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1977-12-10 (セミドキュメント　観光バス濡れ濡れジャック) Pro (Tsuyoshi Kuga) * 1977-12-10 Noble Lady: Bound Vase or Lady In Bondage Trouble (団鬼六「黒い鬼火」より　貴婦人縛り壺 - Dan Oniroku "Kuroi onibi" yori: Kibujin shibori tsubo) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1977-12-11 (書見機) 映画実験室人力飛行機舎 (Shūji Terayama) * 1977-12-14 (相抱く性魂) Eiga (Ai Okamoto) * 1977-12-17 (霧の旗) ホリ企画制作 (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1977-12-17 (－北村透谷－　わが冬の歌) / ATG (Seiichiro Yamaguchi) * 1977-12-17 (惑星大戦争 THE WAR IN SPACE) / Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1977-12-19 (春男の翔んだ空) 現代ぷろ (Tengo Yamada) * 1977-12-22 (みて！ぼくたちの・・・) ルーパル (新田亨) * 1977-12-24 (こちら葛飾区　亀有公園前派出所) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1977-12-24 (トラック野郎　男一匹桃次郎) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1977-12-24 Sixteen Years Old: Nymphets' Room (１６歳　妖精の部屋 - 16-sai: Yōsei no heya) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1977-12-24 Gate of Flesh (肉体の門 - Nikutai no mon) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-12-25 (花のダンプ姐ちゃん　性大暴走) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1977-12-25 (東洋エマニエル夫人) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1977-12-29 Tora-san 20: Tora-san Plays Cupid or Tora-san, Hold Out! (男はつらいよ　寅次郎頑張れ！ - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajirō Gambare!) (Yōji Yamada) * [1977-12-29 (ワニと鸚鵡とオットセイ) / バーニングプロ (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1977-12 (のけぞり現場　淫絶女優) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1977-12 (未亡人の欲望　美少年あさり) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-12 (猟奇責め化粧) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1977-12 (痴漢横丁　濡れたいの) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1977-12 (姉妹を犯す) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1977-12 (衝撃！処女のレポート　奪う！) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1977-12 (制服売春軍団) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1977-12 (痴漢特ダシ公園) Shintōhō (Hidemitsu Kurihara) * 1977-12 (異常暴行) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1977-12 (指さぐり) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1977-12 (犯され) Pro (Jirō Hidari) Month Unknown * 1977 (草の子テングリ) 桜映画 (Yasuo Ōtsuka) * 1977 (白い肌に狂う牙) (Kiyoshi Kurosawa * [1977 (歌う冷凍食品) 東急エージェンシー (Nobuhiko Ōbayashi) See also * Category:Released in 1977 Notes Sources * 1977年 公開作品一覧　410作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1977